


he's beauty, he's grace

by omnihoe



Series: shinin' through the city with a little funk and soul [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dancing, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lowercase, M/M, dream long hair pog, george has heterochromia, its shoulder length or smth like that, just a green florida man simping for his short british homie, just a short british homie being gay for his green florida man, lol jk its blatant, oh i forgot to mention they smooch, other characters are mentioned too btw, please dont hate me for not knowing how dancing works oml, squint hard enough and youll see skephalo and karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnihoe/pseuds/omnihoe
Summary: dream has seen him work in the studio countless times.he doesn't know why it hits different now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: shinin' through the city with a little funk and soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047565
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	he's beauty, he's grace

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not actually ship them irl, only their personas and my personal idea of their characters.
> 
> disclaimer disclaimer: i am a terrible writer and an even more terrible dancer. please, bear with me and my spontaneous yet nonsensical writing.

the ceiling lights are set to george's standards, not too bright but not too dim. the air in the large room is unsurprisingly humid from how long they've both been in there, sweating and working and exerting themselves to their limits. 

dream has always been the fitter one, with more stamina and endurance. so far only sapnap can keep up with him in the long run but even then the younger finds it difficult to maintain. despite this, dream finds himself sitting with his back against the floor to ceiling mirror spanning across a whole wall in the studio, a little worn from all the dancing. his legs are outstretched in front of his, sweatpants rolled halfway up his built calves. his shoes and socks are beside him, allowing his feet to breathe and relax a little.

he's just there, sitting, watching, falling.

dream can't pull his green gaze away from the brunet beauty in the center of the room. george doesn't have his eyes on him, but he knows that george knows that he's watching him intently and carefully. george's gaze isn't set on anything as his body moves to the gentle beat and soft melody of the song playing from the speakers. it alternates from his reflection, to his hands, his feet, the walls, then sometimes even to dream.

a serene expression is set on his face, everso pretty and ethereal. dream never fails to notice the slightest shifts in george's expression, the passion that emits from his mismatched eyes and the bliss that tugs up the corner of his lips.

dream finds himself lost in watching george's smooth movements. the latter always amazes him. always. in any situation he finds hinself smitten even at the slightest blink from george. he's been this way since the start, since the day george came through those doors, shyly rocking on his heels and clutching his backpack as he averts his gaze to the oh-so interesting floor.

at first glance, people would never be able to guess that george has a talent in dancing, moreso the fact that he's considered one of the best in their studio. dream is forever grateful for the fact that bad managed to recruit him into the squad.

when george started opening up and becoming more confident, it's evident in the way his body moves fluently and sharply to the music compared to the shy and timid way he used to dance. he's still relatively quiet now, but it's easier for him to talk without feeling the need to shut himself out after every sentence. he expresses himself more with his actions, a reason as to why dancing became his passion.

dream can proudly say that george's talent doesn't just show in a contemporary stance. he's extremely versatile and considered one of, if not the best in their group. he can keep up with the sharpness and intensity sapnap and dream's hip hop choreographies bring, wilbur and techno's quick jazz, ant's mellow ballet, and so much more. he can completely overshadow everyone with the power and flexibility he holds the moment he even so much as lift a finger.

"why are you staring at me so intently, dream?" what seems to be the voice of an angel snaps dream out of his enamoured stupor, gaze clearing as he looks up to see mesmerizing eyes staring back at him.

george's movements become more gentle and subtle, almost lazy as he keeps his eyes on dream, cheeks flushed from exertion and from dream's intense stare.

"what can i say, george?" dream chuckles with a smug smile, but the telltale flush of his cheeks defy his slyness. "you're a sight for sore eyes." 

the older male sputters at that, and dream can see his legs buckling from the compliment. he stops dancing altogether, instead opting to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room, his hands coming together in a nervous tic and shifting from foot to foot. it's as if the music becomes muffled right then and there as george leaves it unattended to, and it's enough to make dream believe that george _is_ the music, that george embodies it.

"you can't just say that, dream." george frowns, and dream notes how his accent thickens at the statement.

"i can because it's true." dream sticks his tongue out teasingly, causing george to let out a lighthearted scoff. the mischief in his eyes and smile dies down quickly, however, turning into an undeniable and soft fondness. "but really, george," he says gently. "you're absolutely stunning, i'm telling you."

george's face reaches an even redder shade that dream expected him to actually spontaneously combust from the flusteredness. the lovely pink reaches down to his neck, disappearing under the askewed collar of his shirt just barely covering up his defined collarbones. dream finds himself staring a little, mouth suddenly going dry as unwanted thoughts start to unveil themselves. before he could drown in the gutter of his thoughts, he snaps his eyes up to look into george's mismatched ones, staring back almost innocently.

keyword: almost.

"do i intrigue you that much, dream?" george asks quietly, an underlying meaning and tone only dream could understand.

dream's face and neck heat up at the implication. he licks his dry lips and clears his throat to speak, sitting up straighter and more confidently.

"yeah." his voice comes out breathy, he feels as though there's no more oxygen left in his lungs. "yeah, you do. very much."

george stares at him for a moment before nodding, the movement so slight and almost imperceptible. he turns away and heads towards his and dream's stuff, and dream watches on as he squats down to grab his phone.

"put your shoes on." george calls over his shoulder, sparing the now confused blond a soft glance. "let's dance." 

then, a familiar tune emits from the speaker, and dream can only laugh. "you want to dance to _that_?"

a laugh spills from george's lips, lovely and melodic and dream's heart skips a beat. "why the hell not?" he tilts his head cutely, and dream feels like screaming.

dream laughs once more and shakes his head, reaching over to grab his socks and shoes as george saunters over to the middle. he slips them on quickly and stands up, stretching his rested joints before joining a nervously beaming george in the center of the room.

"you remember this one, right?" george grins up at him.

dream scoffs in mock offense, exaggerating with a hand to his chest. "of _course_ , george. how could i forget this routine?"

no one could ever forget this routine, definitely not in a million years. it was one of, if not the best choreography they have ever had the chance to learn and be a part of. bad and skeppy made it on a whim when february started, as a way to jokingly celebrate valentine's day earlier that year. never would anyone have thought this dance would bring two pairs together _officially._

no one could ever forget when sapnap pulled karl in as the song came to an end, pressing his lips against the other's in a long-awaited kiss. no one could ever forget when bad tugged skeppy into a corner after the dance, aiming to ask him out discreetly, but skeppy squealed in delight, tackling bad into a tight hug and catching everyone's attention.

and dream and george will never forget the look in each other's eyes on that particular day, the way they held each other, the way they danced together. in those few minutes of closeness and emotion, they both knew.

but they never felt the need to address it afterwards.

why should they, when they're both so aware of their feelings for one another? why should they, when they're here with their bodies as close as they can be as they dance to the routine? why should they, when dream gazes into george's otherworldly eyes with a fondness and admiration as if the brunet hung the stars and the moon in the sky with his bare hands, and as george stares back into a color he can't see, but finds beautiful either way as if dream made him see the world as he does? 

why should they, as george clutches onto dream's shoulders like a lifeline, one leg hiked up to the taller's waist, testing the waters as they slowly wrap around his frame? why should they, as dream coaxes the lean leg with one hand to wrap around him like a snake to its prey, other hand gripping tightly onto george's waist?

this isn't in the choreography. well, at least it isn't in bad and skeppy's. 

they switched it up to showcase a new level of intimacy and love that came with the dance. to be fair, they showed it well, and they would be lying if they said their own feelings didn't take part in it.

their foreheads press together, panting breaths mingling and warm on each other's faces. the proximity causes both of them to flush even more, and attempts to blame it on exertion would prove futile even then. george keeps his blue and amber gaze trained on the freckles scattered all over dream's cheeks and on the bridge of his nose. dream watches him closely, able to distinguish the tiny flecks of aqua and gold in his irises and the barely there freckles on the bridge of his nose and under his eyes.

george's lashes flutter as he looks up to catch dream's intense gaze, and the younger feels his heart skip a beat, grip tightening on george's waist and thigh. he can feel more than hear george's breath hitch, chest stuttering against his.

"george." dream murmurs, barely above the instrumental of the song.

"dream?" george whispers back.

then silence befalls them, the song is still playing in the background but it's only muffled to them. their breathing has calmed down a little bit, but is slowly starting to become uneven again. this time, it's not from dancing.

this goes on for a few more moments, just looking into each other's eyes and basking in each other's warm and steady presence. dream takes in a shuddering inhale and hands his heart and soul on a platter to serve the king in front of him.

"i love you." 

george responds with a kiss. long-awaited, craved for, and it brings them a whole other type of euphoria they've only ever felt in the exhilarating moments of dancing. they somehow manage to press against each other even more, closer and closer. 

george has his hands in dream's mussed and long blond hair, tangling his fingers in the golden locks. he doesn't mind the stray strands tickling his cheeks, more falling from their loose place tied back in a half-hearted ponytail.

and as they part, wide grins of pure infatuation take place on their faces, huffs of flustered chuckles and giggles making their chests rumble from delight.

"you messed up my hair." dream whines teasingly.

"i can braid it for you later." george offers, tugging dream's hair completely loose from the tie, and laughing as the blond mop comes down to lightly hit his face and frames dream's. "but you really need a haircut."

dream scoffs at that in mock offense. "and miss out on you doing my hair for me? no chance." he smirks, presses his lips against george's again momentarily. "besides, you like my hair, don't you?"

george only rolls his eyes at that. "maybe."

but dream knows just from george's tone and how he looks at him, he loves his hair, and everything else about him.

and he loves him back just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> it's so short and bad i'm sorry :DD
> 
> i'm planning on making a little oneshot series with all the dancing and stuff like that. maybe dive more into their lives out of the studio and stuff. we'll see if i ever come to make one.


End file.
